


Parents

by QQI25



Series: Writing is a Good Coping Mechanism [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Wade has a nightmare that involves his parents.





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> parents, amirite? hhhh

Wade woke with an aborted cry, pushing himself up in bed and trying to control his breathing. Peter awoke and pushed himself up on an elbow. 

“Wade?” he asked blearily with a yawn. 

“I - it’s fine, Pete. Go back to sleep,” Wade responded in a strangled voice. That got Peter concerned, and he sat fully up, scooting closer to Wade, who’d pulled his legs up and circled his arms around them. 

“No, I don’t think it is, Wade,” he said gently. “Talk about it? It’ll probably help.” 

“Parents,” he managed to whisper. Peter’s heart sank. 

“Hey, Wade, hey, look at the ceiling. Are you looking? Do you see those? Those are glow-in-the-dark stars. We stuck them there because you decided the room looked boring at night. And around the room? That’s our string of fairy lights. And the blanket and pillows, feel that? Softest of the soft for the softest of the soft. And to my left? On the bedside table? That’s part of our collection of sea shells, and rocks. On the closet door? Those’re our costumes. We’re at _our_ place that _we_ bought. You’re safe. I promise,” Peter ended with softly. Wade nodded numbly. 

“Is it alright if I touch you? Okay. I’m gonna take your hand and place it on my belly. I want you to try to match my breathing, okay? In . . . and out. In . . . and out. In . . . and out. There you go. There you go. That’s better. How’re you doing? Up here?” Peter tapped his own temple. Wade huffed out a laugh.

“Not so good, Spidey. Not so good.”

“Wanna share?” 

“I . . . there’s just . . . not much to . . . share,” Wade settled on finally. 

“Sure, but it’ll help to get it out, right?”

“I . . . guess. I just don’t - don’t know that I remember what happened. Ha, I mean I guess it’s good that my brain decided to protect me from all that shit. Or that I’m just so fucked up by everything and it keeps building up,” Wade said bitterly. 

“Wade,” Peter started softly. 

“Anyway,” Wade said abruptly and much too loudly. “I mean I can’t really remember so it doesn’t matter anyway, right?”

“Wade, that’s _not_ true. What happened _happened_ , and it sucked, and your feelings about it _matter_. Your feelings are valid, and important. I care about you and what you feel matters to me.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I dragged you into all of this-“

“Hey, no-“

“And that you’re here with me-”

“No, Wade, you’re my QPP, of course I’d be here with you-“

“And that you’re here being my QPP when you could be out there with a mate or partner-”

“Wade, _you’re my QPP_ , of course of _course_ I’d be here with you. Babe, I entered this relationship knowing what we were gonna be. I entered this relationship knowing what we were both bringing into it. I don’t need or want to be out there with a - a mate, or partner, or whatever; I want to be _in here_ with _you_.” 

“God - fuck - sorry I’m sorry Pete,” Wade half-spoke, half-sobbed. He thunked his forehead on Peter’s shoulder and Peter adjusted so Wade was in his lap. 

“Shh, shh, it’ll be okay, Wade. They’re gone. And I’m here. As long as I’m here, which is gonna be a long-ass time, they can’t hurt you. They won’t get near you. I promise. Wade, I care about you. I love you. I’m gonna be stickin’ by you,” Peter soothed. “There’s nothing you have to be sorry about. Absolutely nothing. You just need to calm down, and rest, and allow yourself to not feel guilty. Because you don’t have to feel guilty. Okay? You trust me, right? Trust me on this, Wade.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been listening to The Bright Sessions, which might expln why Peter sounds all therapist-y. But also because i'm a total psych nerd


End file.
